Automatic call distributors (ACDs) are known. Such systems are typically used by organizations to serve large numbers of callers through the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Typically, inbound calls are directed to a common telephone number of the organization and distributed to agents based upon some criteria (e.g., agent idle time).
In addition to handling inbound calls, ACDs may also process outbound calls. Typically, a controller monitors a workload of its agents. Where a workload of received calls falls below some threshold value, the controller may begin to initiate outbound calls.
In addition to placing and distributing calls, an ACD may also identify and display documents on agent terminals as an aid to processing the calls. In the case of incoming calls, the calls may be received along with dialed number identification service (DNIS) and/or automatic number identification (ANI) information. ANI may be used to identify a caller at the same instant as the call is delivered to the ACD. The controller of the ACD may use the ANI information to retrieve and display customer records on a terminal of the agent selected to handle the call at the same instant that the call is delivered to the agent.
In addition, textual information may be displayed on a terminal of the agent that guides the agent through a sales presentation. DNIS information may be used to identify an intended call target and to select an appropriate sales presentation for use by the agent based upon the intended call target.
While automatic call distributors work relatively well, they are not particularly well suited to handling calls involving the Internet. Further, the standards that are used for processing switched circuit calls through the PSTN cannot be used within the Internet. In addition, calls routed through the Internet may be initiated from where ever a user gains access to the Internet. Because of the additional complexity of the Internet, a need exists for a method of detecting and tracking callers that does not differentiate between calls originating from the PSTN or the Internet.